Uchiha
by Gravvy
Summary: Dikutip dari berbagai-macam kolase surat dan korespondensi Madara lainnya semasa ia masih hidup. Klan Uchiha ini masih bernapas –dan napasnya menderu keras. Warn: Canon, swearing, famfic


Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto's

Pairing: Saya tidak tahu-menahu nama Istri Madara.

Warning: resiko OOC (0-30%), typo, terribly-written letter, family-fic

A/N1: Ini bukanlah sesuatu yang harus ditanggapi dengan terlalu serius, hanya penuangan ide acak di atas kanvas saja.

Happy reading and leave your review!~

Diintip dari berbagai-macam kolase surat dan korespondensi Madara lainnya semasa ia masih hidup. Klan Uchiha ini masih bernapas –dan napasnya menderu keras.

_Otou-sama._

_Terimakasih sudah mempercayakan klan ini kepadaku. Izuna berkata, kau mati dengan terhormat –begitu pula kepercayaanku Otou-sama, aku yakin kau mati dengan hormat, aku yakin. Beristirahatlah dengan tenang Otou-sama, klan ini ada di bawah pengawasanku._

_Suatu saat nanti kau akan melihat bagaimana bendera klan kita dikibarkan tinggi-tinggi dan segala dosa masa-lalu orang-orang itu akan berbalas. Klan adalah keluarga kita, 'darah lebih kental dari air', Otou-sama. Oleh karena itu, apapun yang terjadi, aku akan melindungi keluarga ini sebagai pemimpin yang berhak dan mampu. _

_Beristirahatlah dengan tenang, Otou-sama._

_Madara Uchiha._

_Otou-sama._

_Ini pertemuan diplomatis pertamaku setelah perang yang sedemikian rupa terus-menerus berlangsung (dan akan tetap berlangsung pula, karena kebencian itu hidup dan terbakar dalam setiap ruas otot manusia). Otou-sama, maafkan kenaifanku terhadap Senjuu –tak akan kuulangi lagi Otou-sama, aku bersumpah, tak akan kuulangi lagi. Klan kita harus mendapatkan perlakuan yang lebih baik, klan kita bukanlah virus dan masyarakat kelas dua dari segala golongan. Otou-sama, klan kita terhormat, klan kita tak ternilai dan tak terhingga tinggi kedudukannya. _

_Aku ingin menghajar para pemimpin yang duduk mengelilingi ruang pertemuan itu, Otou-sama. Ketika mereka menyebutkan nama Uchiha seakan-akan kita hanyalah parasit semata. Bahkan lidah kotor mereka tak pantas hanya untuk menyebutkan nama keluarga kita barang sekalipun._

_Akan kubuktikan, Otou-sama, akan kubuktian eksistensi kita yang luar biasa ini. Sebagai Uchiha. Sebagai keturunan Rikudo-Sennin dan Kaguya yang terhormat._

_Beristirahatlah dengan tenang, Otou-sama._

_Madara Uchiha._

_Otou-sama._

_Izuna menghembuskan napas terakhirnya kemarin malam. Dia mentransplantasikan matanya kepadaku._

_Surat terakhirku untukmu; beristirahatlah dengan tenang, Otou-sama._

_Madara Uchiha._

_Izuna._

_Aku tidak tahu kau bisa meninggalkanku di antara kemelut yang tak berujung ini. Kematianmu adalah pecahan yang selamanya akan terus menetap di antara apapun itu yang kau sebut sebagai hati. Adikku, keabadian menghampirimu dalam bentuk yang begitu lembut –bisikan yang bahkan tak berkeresak –karena kemurahan hatimu sungguh tiada duanya. _

_Maka dari itu, Izuna, aku berjanji akan membuktikan kepadamu bahwa mimpi kita sebagai Uchiha adalah suatu kenyataan. Tak ada lagi kebohongan diplomatis dengan lelaki tua gemuk nan bodoh yang bahkan tak mengerti ungkapan 'shinobi' sedikit pun di antara meja melingkar yang penuh kepalsuan. Akan kuwujudkan dunia yang ideal dimana tak ada lagi peperangan, selamanya kita akan hidup bahagia bersama orang yang kita sayangi, Izuna –selamanya, sebuah dunia abadi yang akan kuciptakan untukmu dan untuk keluarga kita. Lalu akan kumenangkan perang ini Izuna, akan kumenangkan hingga setiap panji adalah panji-panji Uchiha. Harga diri kita sebagai sebuah keluarga akan menyinari generasi selanjutnya dan selanjutnya. Izuna, percayalah kepadaku –dan aku tahu kau percaya, terimakasih._

_Transplantasi mata ini memberiku sharinggan abadi. Kau merupakan bintang bagi Uchiha, adikku. Dan klan kita akan mengenang jasamu selamanya. _

_Tunggulah sesaat hingga tujuanku terwujud seluruhnya._

_Madara. _

_Hashirama Senjuu._

_Kau ingin tahu sesuatu, Senjuu? Persetan dengan semua kebohongan publikmu ini! Perang tak mungkin dihentikkan hanya dengan selembar kertas yang kita tandatangani bersama. Aku tahu kau bodoh tapi aku tak menyangka kau sebodoh ini! Memang berapa tahun kau melihat perang berkobar? Kau melihatnya berkobar sepenghujung hidupmu, Senjuu! Hanya ada perdamaian singkat yang delusional di antaranya. Apa kau tidak bisa mengakui fakta bahwa selamanya kebencian akan tetap ada? _

_Kau ingin mendirikan sebuah Desa Ninja? Sebuah tempat berbasis sistem keamanan yang akan membuat orang-orang tolol itu merasa terlindungi? Persetan juga dengan omong-kosongmu itu. Pada akhirnya mereka akan mati, terhempas menjadi tanah oleh balas-dendam yang dilandasi kebencian. Kebencian memunculkan kekuatan. Sebodoh apakah kau untuk tak menyadari hal itu?_

_Dan berani-beraninya kau serta adikmu yang biadab tiada tara itu merendahkan kaum Uchiha. Jadi kau ingin segalanya menjadi permainan politik di antara dunia Ninja yang suci? Kau ingin mendirikan sebuah sistem empiris dimana kau merupakan Hokage-nya dengan semua garis keturunanmu yang menjijikan itu? Lalu membiarkan garis-keturunanKU, darah-dagingKU, keluargaKU; klanKU –menjadi masyarakat kelas dua yang kau beri pagar supaya tidak menggila? Dan akhirnya kau serta semua orang tolol itu menyebutnya sebagai kedamaian? Oh sial aku tak mengira kau sebodoh itu –sebodoh itu Senjuu. _

_Persetan dengan tanda-tangan dan perjanjian, yang kubutuhkan hanyalah menarik kepalamu yang menjijikan itu di sepanjang Desa Konohagakure –nama yang luar biasa tololnya –untuk memperlihatkan bahwa tak pernah ada kedamaian, hanya perang yang akan menunggumu._

_Tunggulah Hashirama, hingga mimpi yang kuinginkan menyelimuti semua orang pada akhirnya. Kedamaian abadi. Kebahagian tanpa-batas. _

_Madara Uchiha. _

_Izuna._

_Tunggulah sebentar, selamanya pengorbanan matamu tak akan tersia-sia. Klan kita akan bangkit; merdeka dan penuh harga diri. Tunggulah sebentar adikku sayang._

_Madara Uchiha._

_Ishikawa Uchiha._

_Nak, kaulah satu-satunya harapanku. Yuuki dan Misaki –kedua saudarimu yang delusional –sudah terlanjut berkubang dalam kebohongan pekat perdamaian palsu yang dijanjikan Senjuu dan antek-anteknya. _

_Nak, sebagai ayahku –dengarkanlah aku. Karena dulu aku juga pernah memiliki Ayah yang kuanggap sebagai seorang pemaksa sejati, membuatku tersedak oleh segala perintahnya. Namun demikian aku sadar apa yang ia ingin pertahankan adalah suatu kebenaran. Klan kita, anakku. Harga diri kita. Keluarga kita. Kau bahkan sudah memiliki anak –Hideki dan Yoko. Kau pasti mengerti bagaimana rasanya untuk melindungi sesuatu, yang kau inginkan hanyalah keselamatan mereka, kebahagiaan mereka. Dan mereka tak pantas hidup dalam pengucilan serta kerendahan yang begitu menyiksa sebagai Klan Uchiha._

_Nak, simbol kipas yang melekat di punggungmu adalah sebuah kebanggaan. Setiap Uchiha hidup untuk berkorban. Leluhurmu mentransplantasikan matanya demi menjaga perjuangan tetap berlangsung, Ibumu meninggal ketika ia melahirkanmu ke dunia ini. Sudah sepantasnya kau juga berjuang, mengorbankan kedamaian palsu ini demi kepentingan yang lebih besar. _

_Kau adalah Anakku, Ishikawa. Kau adalah Uchiha._

_Madara Uchiha._

_Ishikawa Uchiha._

_Setan pengkhianat kalian semua! Bisa-bisanya kalian mengkhianatiKU? AKU? Yang sudah memberikan kalian segalanya. Bagaimana dengan Izuna dan Istriku yang sudah mengorbankan diri mereka demi Uchiha? Apa kalian bukan Uchiha lagi?_

_Bisa-bisanya kalian menyeretku keluar dan mengasingkanku karena aku hanyalah pemberontak gila yang dicurigai dapat mencelakai Hokage sementara aku berusaha mengeluarkan kalian dari kandang ayam itu. _

_Bisa-bisanya kalian semua darah-dagiku, tulang-tulangku. _

_Bisa-bisanya kalian sebagai keluargaku._

_Bisa-bisanya kalian sebagai Klan Uchiha._

_Mimpi buruk menunggumu, Ishikawa._

_Uchiha. _

_Izuna._

_Maaf adikku sayang, lama aku tak mengirimmu surat. Tapi, keadaan begitu buruk di sini –begitu carut-marut. Kini, aku bahkan dipandang sebagai pembawa sial dan pembawa malu untuk keluargaku sendiri. Aku adalah antagonis dalam sejarah ini, Adikku. Maafkan aku, maafkan aku tidak bisa mewujudkan mimpi kita lebih cepat. Maafkan aku, sungguh maafkan aku yang tidak bisa menyelamatkan keluarga kita dari pembodohan._

_Sekarang Uchiha diasingkan, Izu. Mereka diberikan lahan yang ditata rapi oleh Tobirama Senjuu –penerus Hashirama Senjuu, seperti yang sudah bisa diduga –mereka mendirikan kerajaan anti-Uchiha. Dan lelaki ini yang sekarang menulis surat di atas nisanmu hanyalah orang-tua renta terbungkus mantel kesedihan yang begitu dalam. Aku hanya ingin kembali ke pelukan keluargaku, Izuna, ke pelukan Uchiha yang hangat. _

_Ingatkah kau akan dango yang selalu dibuatkan Okaa-sama setiap akhir minggu? Ingatkah kau kegiatan memancing bersama Otou-sama setiap hari Rabu? Ingatkah kau akan Tetua Daigo yang namanya selalu kita eja sebagai Dango? Ingatkah kau akan ceritaku tentang Istriku yang cantik itu yang mengorbankan hidupnya demi Uchiha? Ingatkah kau akan ceritaku tentang anak-anakku yang luar-biasa cerdasnya sekalipun aku tak pernah memuji mereka terang-terangan? Segalanya sudah lenyap, adikku. Digantikkan oleh Konoha. Dan Uchiha pun akan lenyap tak lama lagi. Aku lelaki yang begitu menyedihkan, tak ada seorang pun yang akan percaya aku menuliskanmu surat seperti ini setiap minggu, Izu. Setiap minggu. Aku tak mau kau kesepian. Kebaikanmu akan transplantasi belum berbalaskan, kematianmu yang tenang belum meregangkan sayap-sayapnya. _

_Aku sudah tua-bangka, Izuna. Sudah sepantasnya aku menjadi jenazah. Tapi tugasku belum selesai dan aku sudah berjanji kepadamu dan kepada Otou-sama. Keluarga kita akan berjaya seperti yang seharusnya. Keluarga Uchiha._

_Madara. _

_Hideki Uchiha._

_Hideki, cucuku yang akan menjadi ayah dari seorang bayi yang nantinya akan menjadi ayah pula dari seorang bayi yang akan merubah dunia. _

_Dengarkan aku, mungkin kau tidak bisa menebak siapa aku karena aku sudah lama dihapuskan. Tapi, nak, biarkan kebencianmu terhadap Senjuu dan Konoha dan dunia untuk menyeruak. Buka mata-matamu dan ajarkan dogma itu kepada keturunanmu selanjutnya. Bahwa dunia ini palsu dan harus dirundung oleh kepalsuan lagi supaya terwujudlah kebahagiaan serta ketentraman yang sesungguhnya. _

_Kau adalah keluargaku, Hideki._

_Uchiha. _

_Fugaku Uchiha._

_Nak, ayahmu telah mengajarimu banyak hal bukan? Dan aku melihatmu tumbuh menjadi lelaki dewasa. Kau bukanlah sejarah tapi kau akan menjadi jembatan sejarah. Kau bersinar tidak terlalu terang tapi kau akan memantulkan sinar yang paling terang._

_Sekarang kau melihat bagaimana sesungguhnya dunia itu kejam. Oleh karena itulah dosa kalian sebelumnya telah membuangku masih tidak bisa dihapuskan. Namun, kita keluarga, dan aku tidak tega melihat kalian semua hidup di dalam kandang ayam buatan Tobirama yang dilanjutkan oleh Danzou itu. _

_Jadi, Nak, biarkan kebencianmu meraja dan menuntunmu untuk mengajari anakmu dengan tangan-besi; untuk mendidik keduanya sebaik-baiknya. Kebencian akan mendatangkan balas-dendam sebab kebencian merupakan kekuatan. Kulihat kau bangga terhadap Uchiha, Nak. Meskipun kau masih bisa bergaul dengan rendahnya bersama orang-orang dari kalangan Namikaze dan Uzumaki –aku tahu kau bangga terhadap Uchiha. _

_Aku menyimpan banyak hal terhadapmu. Karena kau adalah keluargaku, Fugaku._

_Uchiha. _

_Itachi Uchiha._

_Memandangmu memberikan sekujur tubuhku rasa dingin ini –yang begitu menjalar dan begitu hebatnya. Kau membuatku merinding, anak muda, dan itu adalah sesuatu yang hebat. Matamu menunjukkan kedewasaan yang dibentuk akan perang. Kau lihat sendiri 'kan Nak bagaimana perang itu tak terhindarkan, yang kau inginkan hanyalah perdamaian –hanyalah suatu cara agar perang berhenti. Dan cara itu akan kuwujudkan untuk membebaskan semua orang –khususnya Uchiha, keluarga kita yang tercinta._

_Suntikkanlah sebanyak mungkin kebencian ke dalam Adikmu sebab kau sejengkal dekatnya dengan Sejarah. Kebencian akan membuatnya semakin kuat dan bertahan di antara dunia yang kejam. Bangkitkan nama Klan Uchiha. Bunuhlah semuanya hingga tak bersisa –biarkan ampas-ampas yang tak tahu malu itu menjadi pengorbanan agara Uchiha selanjutnya menjadi berbeda. _

_Kau adalah bintang yang begitu terang Nak, seperti yang kubilang tadi –kau sejengkal dekatnya dengan Sejarah. Suatu saat nanti kau akan terbakar dalam cahayamu sendiri dan akhirnya habis, tapi aku yakin kau sudah menunaikan tugasmu dengan baik ketika waktunya datang. Rasanya berdekade lamanya hingga aku menemukan Uchiha yang murni, darah-dagingku, keturunanku; dan itu adalah kau. _

_Aku bangga kau adalah keluargaku, Itachi. _

_Uchiha. _

_Obito Uchiha._

_Nak, kau adalah bagian yang besar dalam Sejarah. Aku melihatmu seperti ini –muda, terluka, nyaris mati. Aku akan meninggalkan dunia ini sebentar dan mempercayakan segalanya terhadapmu untuk menjalankan tugas dengan baik. Kau adalah Uchiha yang sempurna Nak, kau dipelopori oleh kebencianmu dan rasa getirmu yang begitu kuat. Kau menuntut akan pemabalasan-dendam, dan tentu saja akan terwujud Nak. Tentu saja akan terwujud. _

_Aku bangga kau adalah keluargaku, Obito._

_Sasuke Uchiha._

_Waktu perjumpaan kita semakin dekat saja setiap harinya, Sasuke. Mungkin sekarang kau sedang membenci Itachi yang pengkhianat itu, kakakmu yang melakukan pengorbanan yang luar biasa besarnya –pengorbanan yang begitu suci –hingga membuatmu merasa mual setiap kau mendengar namanya disebut, hingga membuat setiap inci tulang di tubuhmu berkeretak dalam kebencian yang menjilat-jilat bagai bara api. _

_Kebencian mendatangkan kekuatan, Sasuke. Semakin banyak kau membenci, semakin kuat kau akan menjadi. Jangan serahkan dirimu terhadap kenaifan, Sasuke. Kau sudah melihat bagaimana busuknya dunia ini. Kau dan aku –dan milyaran orang lainnya di luar sana, menginginkan hal yang sama. Suatu kedamaian, suatu bentuk kebahagiaan yang abadi. Aku janji akan mewujudkannya, Sasuke, janji yang sebentar lagi saja akan terjadi._

_Banggalah akan Keluarga Uchiha karena kau telah membanggakan keluarga ini. Uchiha ada di dalam darah dan dagingmu, mengalir deras dengan warna kemerahan yang pekat di dalam sirkulasi tubuhmu. Uchiha adalah keluarga. Dan kita semua merupakan keluarga. _

_Aku menunggumu, Sasuke._

_Uchiha. _

_Izuna._

_Perang akan segera dimulai dan impian kita akan terwujud. Aku akan membayarmu atas transplantasi yang luar biasa itu, Izuna. Uchiha akan membayar dan mengenang jasamu. _

_Izuna, akhirnya kita tiba di titik ini. Lihatlah Izuna, hanya tinggal sedikit lagi hingga Kaguya bermanifestasi dalam tubuhku dan dalam kebencian kita. Kau lihat 'kan Adikku? Bagaimana Uchiha itu mengembalikan lagi takhta kehormatannya dan harga dirinya sebagai klan._

_Izuna, mentari pagi besok akan bersinar terang sekali hingga ketika aku melihat wajahmu sesaat kau akan tampak bagai malaikat. Dan Okaa-sama besok akan memasak Dango lalu Tetua Daigo akan datang. Lalu Otou-sama akan mengajak kita memancing lagi. Betapa damainya dunia ini besok, Izuna. Betapa indahnya. _

_Akhirnya sebagai Keluarga Uchiha, kita pun akan berkumpul dan tertawa-tawa; terhormat serta memenangkan perang yang ribuan tahun sudah didamba. Kau akan bertemu Istriku –dia sungguh cantik, Izu, aku bersumpah. Dan kau akan bertemu anak-anakku, cucu-cucuku, keturunan Keluarga Uchiha milik kita yang terhormat. Besok pula untuk pertama kalinya kau akan menyapa Itachi, Obito, dan Sasuke Uchiha, pahlawan kecil Uchiha yang membanggakan. _

_Besok, Izuna, kau akan bisa menikmati lagi memotong sulur-sulur pohon yang kehijauan dan merekah seperti embun. Kau akan bisa terbangun membuka matamu dan melihatku! Izuna, kau akan melihatku! Kau akan melihat kakakmu yang kembali muda dengan kelopak matanya yang abadi ini berdiri di depanmu. _

_Maaf, Izuna. Aku terbawa antusiasme –tentu saja sebab besok dunia yang ideal akan ada di bawah kuasaku dan diam-diam aku juga akan mengunjunginya dengan kekuatanku yang tak terbatas. Puteri Kaguya pasti bangga dengan Keluarga Uchiha sebagaimana Keluarga Uchiha sendiri bangkit dari segalanya. _

_Sungguh Izuna, aku terdengar konyol untuk orang tua yang sudah berdekade usianya –tapi aku tak sabar menunggu hari esok!_

_Madara._

_Otou-sama._

_Aku memang bilang surat yang terakhir ketika aku mengabarkan keadaanku di tahun-tahun yang lalu. Tapi aku ingin mengabarimu, Otou-sama. Besok; kau, Izuna, Okaa-sama, dan keluarga kita yang lainnya akan berkumpul dalam dimensi mimpi penuh kedamaian._

_Anakmu ini sudah mengangkat derajat Uchiha di mata dunia dan di mata Kaguya. Lebih dari itu –anakmu ini sudah menciptakan perdamaian untuk semuanya._

_Dengan bangga,_

_Madara Uchiha. _

Tentu saja itu adalah pesan terakhir Madara –yang nyaris dibakar setelah perang besar. Namun rupanya Madara memang berhasil mewujudkan impiannya, ia menciptakan karakter yang kuat untuk membangun generasi Uchiha selanjutnya. Ia berhasil mengangkat Uchiha dari puing-puing kerusakan akibat egoisitismenya sendiri.

Tak peduli seberapa bodoh dan sialannya orang tua bernama Madara itu, Sasuke Uchiha tetap melipat surat-suratnya dengan rapi.

Oh, tentu saja ia harus melipat suratnya dengan rapi –ia 'kan seorang Uchiha. Namun setengahnya juga karena ini adalah korespondensi keluarga.

Ya, keluarga.

-End-

A/N2: Setelah berlomba dengan kemampuan menulis saya yang begitu terbatas di fanfic sebelumnya (yang saya hapus karena mencirikan kerumpangan yang begitu besar dalam diri saya ketika saya menulis bebas tanpa plot) saya mencoba sesuatu yang lebih santai, hanya scratching dikala menulis proyek serius saja. Akhir-akhir ini saya cenderung memikirkan Madara dan saya demikian sering memikirkannya hingga saya mengadopsi pola-pikirnya. Dan jika ia memiliki korespondesi maka seperti inilah korespondensinya saya kira. Madara adalah tokoh yang tempramental, emosional, passionate, dan lainnya; oleh karena itu saya kira potongan-potongan seperti ini merupakan sesuatu yang mungkin ada.

Dan oya, jika ada yang salah dengan family tree Uchiha pembelaan saya adalah saya melihatnya dari situs yang diragukan keautentikannya tapi mungkin Anda lebih tahu.

Sepucuk review untuk segenggam harapan?

© Gravvy.


End file.
